


WILDFIRE.

by slyther_sins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Fire, Love, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyther_sins/pseuds/slyther_sins
Summary: - in which their love is like a wildfire;raging on fiercely, and burning bright with every passing second,and they don't know whether or not it'll be a good thing in the end.-[ draco malfoy x harry potter ][ alternate universe ][ groundbreaking- | teia © 2018 ]





	WILDFIRE.

> [ QUOTE ]
> 
> _' this could either make me rise, or burn me down, but i'm ready for either outcome. '_
> 
> \- draco malfoy.

_________

[ SUMMARY ]

\- in which their love is like a wildfire;

raging on fiercely, and burning bright with every passing second,

and they don't know whether or not it'll be a good thing in the end.-

__________

[ OTHER INFO ]

[ draco malfoy x harry potter ]

[ alternate universe ]

[ groundbreaking- | teia © 2018 ]

 


End file.
